Lo que Feroe significa
by ninnae
Summary: Las islas Feroe significan más para Radamanthys de lo que él se imagina. La presencia de Milo, solo es la señal que el destino le tiene preparada. AU/ leve shonen-ai One shot para evento Milo ship Fest


**Lo que Feroe significa**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Segundo prompt para el Milo Ship Fest. Algo tarde, pero de todas formas quise subirlo.**

* * *

—Me importa una mierda lo que quieras Aiacos, este lugar me pertenece por herencia.

La voz al otro lado de la bocina emitió un gruñido de molestia. Radamanthys quien sostenía el teléfono cortó sin avisar, ni tener consideración. Aquella semana había sido solo un dolor de cabeza permanente. Su trabajo como abogado en el buffet "Elyseos" , se había visto interrumpido por la absurda notificación de una reclamación de herencia. Cuando vio el nombre de islas Feroe y Eskuvoy, el recuerdo de sus padres llegó a su mente. Al seguir leyendo y encontrar el nombre "Aiacos Garuda" una mueca se formó en su rostro, un primo lejano con quien no solía llevarse muy bien. El muy idiota estaba reclamando una herencia que por derecho le pertenecía al ser hijo único. La excusa, no haber tomado posesión del inmueble. Radamanthys en ese momento rezongó con hastío. La aves de rapiña se encontraban en cada árbol familiar. En la suya no era diferente.

"Asuntos del pasado", lo había nombrado el mismo; desde hacía más de seis años que no volvía a Eskuvoy, específicamente desde la muerte de su madre. No tenía razones para quedarse, nada lo ataba a ese sitio. Que si bien fue el testigo de una infancia sencilla y alegre para cualquier infante, era el hartazgo para un adolescente con mayores deseos de escalar y ver el mundo. Las islas Feroe nunca fueron para él. A pesar del criterio que pudieran haber tenido sus progenitores. Quienes habían deseado una vida más sencilla, a la protocolar y pomposa que habían vivido hasta antes de su nacimiento al ser diplomáticos ingleses. Feroe era un lugar duro, con muchas carencias naturales, donde su único atractivo era las tierras accidentadas, coronada por la belleza de sus fiordos, pero que era eclipsado por el inclemente clima lluvioso y helado.

Sin embargo, ahora el maldito destino decía otra cosa, se encontraba viajando de nueva cuenta a la isla. La llamada de Aiacos solo hizo que quisiera llegar lo más pronto posible a Eskuvoy para zafarse de todos esos inconvenientes. El viaje sería largo y fastidioso, conducir desde Londres, para luego tomar un transbordador no era precisamente como deseaba pasar ese fin de semana, pero ya había partido, y ahora solo quedaba llegar al lugar de sus recuerdos de infancia.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Era realmente molesto. Había llegado hasta Eskuvoy para colocar en regla los asuntos de la herencia, encontrándose que en la alcadía de la isla no se encontraban los registros de propiedad firmados por sus padres. Radamanthys en ese momento quiso asesinar a la mujer que lo veía con el semblante algo despistado. Desde que había llegado a la isla era un problema tras otro, primero que la llaves que tenía de su antigua casa no hacía juego con la cerradura, por lo que tuvo que romper el pomo de la puerta para poder ingresar a su antiguo hogar, el cual por pasar tanto tiempo deshabitado se encontraba cubierto de polvo. Cuando quiso conseguir algo para comer se encontró con la decepcionante sorpresa que todos los locales y negocios estaban cerrados después de las nueve de la noche, horario en el que había llegado al puerto de la isla.

Se iría de ese irritante lugar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Feroe no era para él.

—¡Vete a la mierda Aiacos!

Radamanthyr arrojó el telefono contra la pared de la sala. Estaba hasta el hartazgo de Garuda, su maldita sonrisa descarada y sus maliciosas intenciones por asuntos de herencia. Esa casa perteneció a sus padres, por ende ahora era de él. No había nada más que discutir. En cuanto las copias de registro llegaran desde Londres como había solicitado se iría. El maldito lugar, con su frío imperante, escasa vegetación hacia que se mostrara más huraño de lo que ya era. Además permanecer en su vieja casa, cargada de recuerdos era un cúmulo de nostalgia que no necesitaba. No entendía cual era todo el drama por esa casa, no era una mansión como tal, solo un gran caserón donde sus padres habían formado una vida sencilla, y por sobre todo el archipiélago de Feroe era un sitio donde solos los idiotas iban encerrarse. Bufó al pensar en sus padres, hasta el día de hoy Radamanthys pensaban que eran un par de idiotas, felices pero al fin y al cabo un par de idiotas. Él mismo no cambiaría la turbulenta ciudad de Londres, por un sitio inhóspito como Eskuvoy, no había motivo que lo valiese.

~.~.~.~.~

Radamanthys esa mañana se despertó mucho más temprano de la habitual, era casi como si una fuerza invisible lo estuviera guiando de tal manera que el curso de sus pensamientos se mantuvo pasivo y a la espera de algo. La tensión de los días anteriores desapareció, se sentía calmo. Hizo una mueca por esa idiotez, el creerse un monje zen no era habitual en él. Se preparó el café como cada día, disfrutó del silencio de la habitación, el sol no había despuntado del todo, y el sonido del mar se escuchaba a lo lejos, después de todo el caserón donde estaba se encontraba muy próximo a la costa, menos de diez metros lo separaban del océano. Por impulso salió del hogar, vistiendo únicamente un pantalón deportivo y una playera no muy gruesa. Una extraña vestimenta para el frío que calaba en esa zona. Mirar el océano directamente con una taza de café en las manos, mientras dejaba de pensar en sus problemas no era un panorama que hubiese planeado, pero que estaba disfrutando, una situación sencilla de todas las complicaciones que vívía. Y fue así como lo conoció...

Estaba de espaldas, jalando una red que había tirado al océano. Para Radamanthys era más que obvio que era un pescador de la zona, pero sus facciones eran idénticas a la de Aiacos, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer, su primer criterio fue asumir que el idiota había ido hasta Eskuvoy. Sus piernas se movieron de forma automática hasta el muchacho, pero algo dentro de su cerebro le hizo clic, diciéndole que Aiacos jamás se rebajaría al trabajo de un simple pescador. Se detuvo frente al muchacho de cabello azulado, mirándolo estático en su lugar. Ese fue su primer encuentro con Milo, en medio de la mañana a orillas del Océano.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Radamanthys no entendía por qué seguía en Eskuvoy, o por qué continuaba levantándose tan temprano cada mañana, justo antes de despuntar el Sol. Solo para encontrarse con un simple pescador como él solía llamar a Milo. El griego solo reía cuando Radamanthys lo llamaba de esa manera.

De una forma extraña habían congeniado apenas conocerse, siempre con palabras escuetas, y secas, al menos por parte del inglés, pero Milo era más elocuente y seguía pareciendo intrigante que ese hombre de cabello dorado se presentase cada mañana como si un extraño hechizo lo colocase en las orillas de las costas de Eskuvoy.

Llevaban tres semanas con ese juego, Milo cada mañana pescaba frente al enorme caserón que había estado vacío por muchos años. Al menos así había sido hasta que inglés llegó. Radamanthys como le había dicho que se llamaba el inglés, llegaba con una taza de café en las manos y se quedaba contemplando el océano y la actividad que él hacia, pasaban media hora en silencio hasta que Milo comenzaba hablar, y lograba sacarle palabras escuetas al inglés. Una extraña relación para dos hombres tan dispares.

Nada cambio, al menos hasta que una mañana Radamanthys fue el primero en entablar conversación, sin esperar la media hora sagrada de su ritual. Cosa que extrañó a Milo.

—¿Todavía no me has respondido que hace un griego de clima cálido en un sitio perdido como este? —pronunció Radamanthys viendo fijamente los ojos de Milo.

Este desvió la mirada, ¿Por qué había llegado a ese lugar? La pena, el dolor y el alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba su pasado tortuoso, pero eso no era algo que soltaría a cualquier extraño, aunque fuera uno de facciones duras, pero atractivas

—Pregunta errónea —musitó Milo, evadiendo cualquier reclamo—. La pregunta correcta es ¿qué hace un abogado londinense interrogando a un pescador de Feroe?

Radamanthys bufó. Odiaba que le respondieron con más preguntas.

Sin embargo, ese fue el inicio de una relación más comunicativa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Radamanthys no entendía a Milo, ¿Cómo podía seguir teniendo aprecio al mar después de todo lo que le había quitado? Según lo que le contó el griego ese día, tres meses después de conocerse. Según el relato de Milo,había perdido a toda su familia durante un naufragio en el mar Egeo. Lo más lógico es que mantuviera alejado de aquello que le quito todo, pero cada día la rutina era la misma, llegaba por la mañana con su red y la tiraba a las aguas, esperando pescar . Simplemente no lo entendía, así como tampoco la sonrisa que colocaba cada vez que lo veía. Ni el mismo podía entender su presencia en Eskuvoy. El asunto con Aiacos se había resuelto una semana después de que conoció a Milo, pero no se había marchado, seguía ahí, viéndolo cada mañana, esperando que el Sol comenzara a salir de a poco para poder ver su rostro. Un sentimiento y razonamiento nada lógico.

Radamanthys suspiró, aunque lo negara sabía que el hombre de origen griego lo había encandilado de alguna manera, quizás la sonrisa sincera, o la mirada llena de añoranza que lanzaba al mar. O la burla de sus palabras al hablar con él entre bromas. Ciertamente Feroe se había vengado de él al decir que no había nada que valiese la pena en ese lugar. Negó, quizás pronto le diría al heleno lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Por ese día cogería su taza de café que estaba sobre el mesón de la cocina y tomaría su ruta a la playa. Pasaría la mañana con el heleno, y con algo de suerte podrían disfrutar de un momento diferente. Uno donde nuevos sentimientos podrían expresarse.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
